


Just Once

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s02e13 The Meat Puzzle, Gen, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set after The Meat Puzzle. Jimmy wants to shine, just once.





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Just once.

Just once. That was all he wanted.

Just once he wanted to shine.

Was it asking so much?

His mother loved him; had always told him he was clever, kind, good, loving, but that's what Mothers do and say.

He'd always gotten good grades; he'd been near to the top of his classes, but never at the top.

He'd never been disliked, but nor had he been popular.

He hadn't been the last person to be chosen for a team, but he wasn't the first.

He hadn't been the worst ball player, but he wasn't the best.

He did get a date for the prom, but like him Emma had never shone.

He thought Dr. Mallard thought his work was 'okay', but he didn't think he thought it was spectacular.

All he wanted was just one moment, just for once in his life to know that he'd done something that made him shine. But he doubted it would ever happen.

He pulled on his coat and turned off the lights in Autopsy and went out into the corridor. He'd stayed at the office until heard that Dr. Mallard was all right. 

"Hey, Palmer."

He jumped and spun around. "Er, yes, Special Agent Gibbs, sir."

He stood being scrutinized by the infamous Gibbs stare, wondering what he'd done. Then to his surprise, Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "You did a good job, Jimmy, with the teeth. A damn good job. It was you who saved Ducky's life." The last few words were said more quietly than the others, and just for a fleeting second the normally harsh gaze, that only ever softened when Gibbs looked at Dr. Mallard, vanished and Jimmy saw . . .

Jimmy saw his greatest wish had been granted. 

Finally he had shone.


End file.
